Una navidad de sorpresas
by Rossy-Apac
Summary: Scorpius presiente que algo va ha pasar en navidad... y que puede ser algo tan grande que puede cambiar su vida...    ¡entren y descúbranlo!    PD: es un pequeño capí que esta contenido en el fic " Y aspi nos enamoramos"


ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESO 5 AÑOS DESPUÉS ES DE TIEMPO EN DONDE ME QUEDE EN EL FI " Y ASI NOS ENAMORAMOS" EN DONDE AL Y SCOR SE ENCUENTRAN EN SU SEGUNDO AÑO

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,,, Y POR FAVOR NO ME TIREN TOMATES SI EL LEMON ESTA FEO... PERO ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE ESCRIBO UNO..AHORA A LEER!- =)

* * *

Especial navideño:

**5 Años después…**

Me puedes decir por favor ¿Por qué tanto demoras?...- se pudo escuchar la queja de un rubio, el cual se encontraba delante de la puerta que daba al baño, y solo vistiendo un bóxer.

Ya Sali… ¿contento?.- hablo Albus, con el transcurso de esos cinco años aquel muchachito de cabellera azabache había logrado estirarse logrando una estatura de 1.80m y a gracias al quidditch había podido formar sus músculos, no tanto, pero agradable para su contextura, su cabello lo había dejado crece un poco más dándole un toque sexy y travieso.

Si.- le sonrió el rubio, sin embargo,- te siente bien Al… estas con una cara.- dijo a la vez que con su mano rozaba su rostro y le retiraba un poco del cabello que tenía en la frente

Si no es nada… no te preocupes.- le sonrió, Albus no podía creer como Scorpius había cambiado tanto, igual como él había crecido Scor también y lo pasaba, era muy probable que llegara al 1.85, su cabello lo llevaba corto, pero tenía pequeños mechones el cual le daba un toque de rebeldía. Su cuerpo había cambiado para bien, porque aparte del quidditch el rubio salía a correr todo los días dando un piernas bien torneada y duras y en la parte del torso se le podía notar los coquitos que se le formaron por la realización de abdominales.- mejor vamos bajando al Gran comedor, porque ya se nos hizo tarde.- y se le acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Ohh… solo eso… después de lo que me has hecho esperar.- y lo cogió de la cintura.- aunque sea unito más.- y movió sus pestallas en forma de suplica.

A veces no sé cómo acepte estar contigo… pareces un niño-

Si… pero tu niño….- y le robo un beso.- ahora si vamos que ya a mí también me dio hambre.

Dicho eso ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia el comedor, juntos tomados de la mano, en sus caras se les podía apreciar el fastidio por subir tantas escaleras.-"por qué las mazmorras deben estar tan abajos… deberían instalar ese aparato muggle que sube rápido…por dios estamos en el siglo XXI".-pensó Albus.

No sientes como si esta navidad fuera especial.

Si te soy sincero … no…la siento como todas las anteriores.- le respondió al responsable que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Yo no…sonora raro…pero siento como si esta navidad fuera a pasar algo especial… algo importante…mucho más maravilloso que la vez que aceptaste ser mi novio…

Jaja todavía me acuerdo esa vez… y también sus consecuencias… mi papá por poco te mata,

Si… se paso esa vez.

Como no quieres que se pongo así… si prácticamente nos encontró en su cama… y déjame recordarte de que lo que estábamos haciendo no era nada santo.

Si…pero uno tiene sus momentos…y no hubiera visto nada si hubiera tocado la puerta…

Ok… no se puede contigo.

Pero igual me amas….- y lo beso, pues si no lo callaba era probable que le respondiera y no terminarían nunca, aparte que mejor manera de callar a su Al que besándolo, los dos ganan. En el transcurso del beso, este fue tomando fuerza, Albus sentía como poco a poco Scorp lo iba empujando hacia la pared y lo pudo comprobar al chocar contra él.- Auch.- exclamo Albus. Pero solo se pudo escuchar una disculpa suave de los labio del rubio, pues seguía más entretenido en saborear dicho majar que tenía a disposición… Sin embargo todo tiene que acabar y fue gran a un intento de tos por el cual se separaron.

Wuau … veo que están entretenidos.- exclamo un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, a simple vista se le podía notar que les pasaba la edad, aparte se encontraba vestido con la ropa de entrenamiento que realizan los aurores.

¡James!.- exclamo el azabache.- hace cuánto estás aquí

Pues desde que vi la lengua de tu enamorado tocando tu úvula.- y con dicho comentario hizo que los colores se le subieran a su hermano.

Pues creo que tú sabrás como se siente eso ¿no?... acaso no hace lo mismo Ted contigo.- intervino el rubio en rescate de su hermano.

Pues si… por eso mismo lo digo.- y le giño el ojo… pero recuerda que todavía soy el mayor aquí y te puedo dar una paliza… digamos.- y movió su cabeza como expresión de estar pensando y luego lo miro a los ojos.- para recordar los viejos tiempo.-

Claro y luego jode que te jode en la noche para que para que Ted lo deje dormir en su cama.- susurro Albus a su novio, el cual se rio del comentario.- ya volviendo al caso, para que has venido James… no deberías estar en la academia.

No… bueno si, pero Draco me consiguió el permiso para faltar hoy… odio que hayan modificado las fechas…antes nos dejaban salir una semana antes de fiestas ahora el mismo 24 en la tarde recién salimos es una injusticia.- se quejo el pelirrojo.

James, al caso… a que viniste

Cierto… vengo a llevarlos a la casa… mi papá hablo con McGonagall para que se puedan retirar desde la mañana.

Y ¿eso a que se debe?...

No sé… pregúntale a papá… ahora si son muy amables…APURENCE.- grito.

Que humor.- le susurro Albus a Scor

Parece que alguien se quedo en abtinencia.

Escuche eso mocoso…apuren pues… igual que ustedes yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

Pero no hemos desayunado

Desayunaran en casa

Tras esa conversación familiar, si es que se le pueden considerar así, no tuvieron más remedio que seguir a James, no obstante para Scorpius a pesar de todo seguía pensando que esta navidad iba ser diferente a las demás y siguió avanzando pero no despegaba la vista de la ventana, siempre le había gustado ver como los copos de nieven caían.

Después de una hora, los tres chicos se encontraban parados a fuera de una gran reja, a simple vista no se podría apreciar gran cosa, pero si se fijaban bien, se llega a ver un lindo labrado, hecho a mano, de serpientes que giraban alrededor de cada fierro; esa reja representaba el comienzo de los terrenos Malfoy y a lo largo se podía ver la mansión, sin bien se notaba que estaba igual a hace 20 años también se le podía ver que habían pequeños cambios que demostraban el pasar del tiempo y el cambio de dueño que sufrió dicha casa.

Bueno Scorpius… has los honores y abre la reja.- dijo James.

Que espeso es… bien que sabes que desde setiembre tu también ya puedes.- susurro entre dientes Scorpius mientras se acercaba a la reja, pues la única forma de que se abra es que la reja reconozca que al frente de ella se encuentre un Malfoy.- Abrete.-dijo pero también escucho un Albus por parte de James y al voltear vio Albus en los brazos de Teddy y un James acercándose a donde estaban.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?. Pregunto.

No sé… solo me aparecí y parece que lo hice en buen momento pues este niño por poco se cae.

Que ya no soy niño.- se quejo Albus.

Pues lo serás para mi … siempre te llevare 8 años más.- dijo Ted, él en ese momento contaba con 25 años, y ya había acabado su carrera de medimagía y al igual que su padre tenía la misma talla como la contextura, en ese momento llevaba el color de cabello natural, un castaño oscuro, tanto como le gustaba a james.

Bueno ya no importa… ahora si me sueltas porque ya me siento bien…

¿seguro Al?... no me estas mintiendo que no es la primera vez que te estás a punto de caer.- y al decir eso se gano una mirada fulminante de parte del azabache.

¿cómo es eso Albus?- pregunto Teddy

No es nada…quizá me marea por la falta de comida… ya que me sacaron de Hogwarts antes de que desayunara.

Ya hablaremos más tarde junto a tu padre.- le dijo serio.- ahora entremos que nos deben de estar esperando.

Albus se puso de pies con la ayuda de su novio y comenzaron a avanzar, le gustaba ver la entrada… era camino de rocas bordeado de rosas, y en medio del jardín había una pileta, en la cual no sabía porque pero parecía que tenía un encanto, pues al mirar te perdías en las aguas que caía. Al entrar a la mansión se quedo sorprendido, la casa estaba totalmente decorado al estilo muggle, pero eso no fue lo extraños, sino mas bien que la decoración se basaran en los colores rojo y dorado, pues el sabia que siempre lo hacían de verde y planteado.

Hola chicos.- saludo Harry quien iba bajando de una escalera, que estaba siendo usada para poder terminar de poner los adornos en el árbol.

Hola Pa….- dijeron los chicos Potter-

Buenos días Harry.

Buenas Padrino.

Chicos suban a los cuartos guarden sus cosas, y luego vean donde quieren desayunar… pero yo les recomiendo la azotea pues ahora hay una linda vista… winky por favor prepara algo para que los chicos desayunen…

Si señor Potter.- dijo la elfina y con un puff se retiro del lugar.

Los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones, los cuatro sabían que cada uno tenia su propia cuarto… pero ya todos se habían dado cuenta que siempre dos quedaban vacías pues no dormían allí, sino que dormían con sus respectivas parejas.

Al entrar al primer cuarto se podía observar que era un espacio de aproximadamente 30 metros cuadro, y tenía una cama King size, la cama era hecha de la madera más fina importada de china. El respaldar de la cama era de madera de roble un poco más oscura, y al costado de la cama tenia un velador junto a una lámpara, aparte tenía una gran ventana que daba vista al patio central de la casa, esa ventana era adornada por unas cortinas a rayas de color azul y crema que hacia juego con el cubrecama y a la vez con la funda de la silla del escritorio, si se seguia girando se podía observar dos puertas, una que era el ropero y la otra te llevaba al baño, que era cien por ciento mármol inglés

Ted cuando vas a cambiar el color de tu juego de dormitorio… es muy Ravenclaw.

Lo sé… pero dime acaso tu piensa cambiar tu cuarto de otro color que no sea Rojo… mi petirojo (N.A no estoy segura, pero creo que ese apodo lo ley en un fic, así que me disculpa por tomar prestado ese apodo, sin su autorización).- y lo cogió de la cintura para poder darle un beso.- hace cuanto que no nos vemos pequeño.

Mmm… a ver déjame recordar creo que fue en la mañana.- le respondió con risa James.

Si pero antes de eso no nos hemos visto desde que comenzaste de nuevo clases

Si nos vemos otra cosa es que el tiempo nos es corto.

Mm. Si tu lo dices… por cierto dónde está Lily… no la he visto.

Ella se quiso queda en Hogwarts un rato más… quería pasar mas tiempo con su enamorado.

Y mi padrino sabe que su princesita ya está con enamorado.

Lo sospecha pero se quiere hacer el desentendió, y hacer como si no pasara.

Jaja… pobre mi padrino…- y lo empujo a la cama.- mmm que te parece si nos entretenemos en algo mas divertido.- iba hablando mientras esparcía pequeños besos en el cuello del pelirrojo.

Podría ser… pero se que mi padre va ha estar fastidiando si es que no vamos a desayunar… quizás después y hasta te podría dar un adelanto de tu regalo de navidad.- y dicho eso salió del cuarto con dirección a la azotea.

Mientras que en el cuarto continuo se encontraba Albus y Scorpius, la habitación era casi igual que la otra con la diferencia que cuarto estaba pintado de verde y en la parte superior de crema dándole un acabado más refinado, las cortinas eran un mezcla de cortina floreado sobre con cortinas verdes que cubrían unas puertas que daba paso a un balcón con vista también al patio central de la casa, su escritorio en si no era escritorio, sino mas bien una mesa de centro con dos sillas al estilo Luis XV forrado de un cuero finísimos de color rojo. Y en el techo colgaba un araña de color negro dándole un toque medieval al cuarto

Por fin llegamos.- y se tiro a la cama.- ahh que bien se siente… no sé porque me ha cansado tanto subir esas escaleras si nunca ha sido así

Tu mismo lo has dicho, nunca ha sido así… ahora te casan mas, de la nada te siente sin energía… y cada vez que sales del baño te veo muy pálido… qué tiene amo.- preguntó en rubio.- ya van dos meses que estas así.

No es nada… quizás el estrés de los exámenes… y la postulación a la academia de aurores.

Pero Al… yo también estoy haciendo lo mismo y no me caso nada.

Ya fue amor… mejor dejemos esto aquí. Y vallamos a desayunar que realmente me estoy muriendo de hambre.- y dicho esto cogió la mano de su novio y literalmente lo arrastro a la azotea.

Tras tomar el desayuno se quedaron un rato conversando sobre los estudios de cómo estaban, o simplemente callados observando la maravillosa vista que le ofrecía la naturaleza ese día. Después tuvieron que ir a recoger a Lily de la estación… pues así de la nada Harry y Draco habían "desaparecido", y se sospechaban que se acordarían de regresar cuando se den cuenta que el sol se esté ocultando. Ya de regreso con Lily, la no tan pequeña para ese entonces se dirigió a su cuarto para poder tomar una ducha antes de cambiarse y poder bajar al comedor para festejar la cena navideña, mientras que los chicos se dirigían a la sala de estar. Al estar allí... Albus aunque no quisiera fue tentado a acercarse a la cómoda que se encontraba allí llenas de cuadros y fotos de la familia. Y se acerco a una especialmente, un cuadro con un borde de planta en donde dicho cuadro se encontraba la foto de una pelirroja, su madre.

No puedo creer que ya sean dos navidades que pasamos sin ella.

Albus no te pongas así.- dijo James.

No sabes cuánto la extraño.- volvió a hablar el azabache… Albus no sabía porque se sentía tan sentimental últimamente.

No solo tu Albus, si no todos extrañamos a tu madre.- dijo Harry que justo un ratito antes había entrado al salón buscando a sus hijos junto a Draco.- Nunca nadie se va a comparar a ella.

Papá dime por qué permitimos que viajara por ese medio muggle, si no hubiera esta en ese avión es probable que ahora se encuentra aquí junto a nosotros y no muerta.- solo Albus a la vez que pequeñas lagrimas derramaban sus ojos.

Shh… Shh.. calma amor.- le dijo Scor.

Albus, sé muy bien que nunca voy a ocupar el lugar de tu madre, pero recuerda que te quiero como ella te quiso a ti… para mi eres como otro hijo más… ahora limpias esas lagrimas… sino que va a decir mi hijo aquí… que se metió con un niño llorón, aparte los Slytherin no lloramos. .- dijo Draco con dulzura y a la vez le secaba las lagrimas de los ojos con sus dedos.

Yo también te quiero Draco.

Bueno entonces que les parece si pasamos al comedor para que sea noche buena…

Claro.

Y todos se dirigieron al comedor, en donde por el camino se encontraron con Lily que apenas vio a su padre le salto encima y lo saludo al igual que a Draco.

La cena paso tranquila, en donde más tarde se les unió Astoria junto a su ahora Marido, quien traía en brazos a un niño no más de 2 años.

Hola Scorpius como estas hijo… mira lo grande que estas… ten te he traído un regalo.- le dijo mostrándole el paquete que tenia cogido su hermanastro.- a ver dulzura entrégale su regalo a tu hermano.- dijo Astoria al niño.

Ten… toma… yo lo elegí….a que no eta lindo el legalo.- dijo el niño orgulloso.

Claro Abdil…tu siempre me escoges cosas bonitas.- y le agarro lo cachetitos a su hermano, al abrirlo se encontró con un set de limpieza de escoba de última generación. Y aparte había adentro un cajita más que tenias que abrir, y cuando la abrió se que pasmado.

Gracias mamá.- dijo emocionado sacando una escoba encogida, a pesar de estar encogido supo reconocer que era el ultimo modelo de escobas que había salido en el mercado.- es el cometa.- exclamo Albus.

Bueno ahora que estamos reunidos todo, le queremos dar una noticia.- dijo Draco, quien se había levantado de la mesa junto con Harry y de dirigieron a la sala.- como sabrán llevábamos un año y medio juntos… sabemos que no es mucho, pero nos amamos tanto que no queremos esperar más.- termino de hablar Harry.

Por lo que le queríamos decir que Harry y yo no vamos a casa.- termino de decir Draco esperando alguna reacción por parte de los chicos.

Aleluya.- exclamo Lily, a la que todos se le quedaron mirando.- que no me miren así… bien que ustedes también sabían que se estaban tardando en casarse...- y voltio para ver a su padre.- me alegro por ti papá se que con Draco volverás a sonreír como cuando mamá todavía estaba con nosotros.

Gracias princesa.

Igual para ti Draco… o te llamo papi..- dijo con voz de niñita y le sonrió.

Las felicitaciones fueron cayendo uno tras otro a los comprometidos, al terminar eso, se juntaron junto al árbol para poder abrir lo regalos faltantes, cada uno abrió lo suyo encontrándose con lo que querían y así estuvieron un rato hasta que cada uno fue retirándose a su alcoba para poder tomar su respectivo descanso.

Scop...

Si dime Albus.- dijo el rubio.

Sabes… todavía tengo un regalo para ti.- le dijo con voz provocadora, mientras que su mano se iba moviendo por el pecho del rubio hasta las parte de vientre.

Y se podría saber de qué trata el regalo.- casa vez la voz de Scorpius iba saliendo más entrecortada, pues su travieso novio, no encontró más que satisfactorio que comenzar a masturbarlo.

Mm..si pero creo que tu ya te estás haciendo la idea.- dicho esto, Albus se puso encima de su novio y le dio un beso en la boca, sin dejar de prestar atención al miembro de su rubio. Albus lo besaba con una maestría increíble, hacia unos movimientos con los labios, lo cual lograba que Scorpius delirará de deseo, poco a poco Albus movía sus labio sobre lo del rubio con una pasión increíble, lo mordía dulcemente los labio para después continuar con el beso, pero en la última mordida no volvió a besarlo sino, luego delineó con su lengua los labios de su amado para después ir descendiendo por el cuello del rubio dejando pequeños rastros de saliva. Al llegar a la altura del pecho, se entretuvo un rato con un peso, lo lamia con paciencia, lo chupaba, lo absorbía, lo mordía.

Mmm…ahhhh…ahhh…. Al.- gemía Scorpius tras la tortura que su pequeño niño le implantaba, no soportaría mucho si es que seguía ese ritmo.

Ten calma… que la espera baldra la pena.- le respondió Albus pasándose a atender al otro pezón, para que cuando terminara siguiera bajando hasta llegar a la altura de sus caderas., el Azabache alzo la vista y vio a su rubio que estaba echado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y lo labios que se mordía para evitar que sus gemidos salieran tan fuerte, con esa simple imagen hacia que Albus se excitara a más no poder al ver a su rubio que se dejaba a sus manos. Por lo que con los diente le fue bajando el bóxer con los que se encontraba su novio y poder encontrar su premio, el miembro de su rubio, todo erguido y latente para que fuera atendido, entonces con su mano lo cogió y lo comenzó a masajear de arriba abajo.

Mmm…ahhh…albus…si sigues así me voy a correr muy rápido.- decía scor, pero albus seguía en lo suyo, luego dejo de masajear para poder rozar con su lengua la punta del miembro, y luego chuparlo completamente como si de un dulce se tratara, le rosaba con lo diente para poder enfatizar el placer que sentía su rubio.

Al …al… para me voy a….ahhhh.- muy tarde, Scorpius ya se había corrido en la boca de su novio, pero albus parecía muy contento, y se trago todo y comenzó a chupa como si fuera un helado dejando todo limpio sin ningún rastro de semen en el miembro.

Y que te pareció.- pregunto Albus a Scorpius.

Muy bueno… excelente diría yo, pero creo que ahora me toca a mi.- y dicho eso voltio a Albus dejándolo abajo suyo, y comenzó a besarlo al igual que él lo había hecho, y con un "asio" atrajo una botellita de lubricante el cual con una mano abrió para poder esparcirlo entre su dedos, Scor seguía con su misión de besar al azabache. Peo también a la vez prepararlo para que lo puedo recibir. Primero metió un dedo, con el cual sintió un poco tenso a Al, y para poder distraerlo sus labio se deslizaron hasta llegar al miembro del chico y poder devolverle el favor y seguir preparándolo, y metió el segundo dedo, con el cual comenzó a hacer movimiento de tijeras para poder ensanchar su entrado, cuando vio que sus dedo se movían con mayor facilidad metió un tercero e hizo los mismo movimiento.

Scor… ahhh….mmm…por favor…ah…entra ya..ahh..te necesito.

Ok…como tu ordenes.- y con eso ubicó su miembro nuevamente erguido en la entrada de Albus para ir adentrándose poco a poco.

Mmm.. Al… a pesar de que no es la primera vez que hacemos…mm.. esto sigue igual de estrecho.- dijo Scorpius.

Amor …por varo muévete… te necesito..

Mm…ook…ahh….- las embestidas comenzaron primero lentas, pero poco a poco iban cogiendo ritmo y cada vez eran más fuerte

Ahhhhhhhhhh.- gimió Albus, al sentir el pene de Scorpius golpeando su próstata.

Oh… si…Albus… eres tan rico…ahh… sii…mmm..

Mmm…Scor…te amo…mmm..ahh

Yo también..mmm..- y siguieron así hasta que los dos llegaron al límite Albus se corrió primero entre los estomago de los dos, al sentir las contracciones que la entrada del Albus, Scorpius se corrió dentro de él .pues su paredes apretaban demasiado el miembro de Scorpius que no podía aguantar más.

A Sido el mejor regalo de navidad.- dijo Scorpius a Albus al lograr tranquilizar su respiración

Yo también lo creo,, te a.- pero no puedo terminar de decir la frase pues salió corriendo de frente al baño. Scorpius al seguirlo lo encontró en el piso abrazado al retrete vomitando.

Te encuentras bien Al… por favor no me mientas

No… no me siento bien…ya llevo varios días vomitando sin motivo…no sé que me está pasando, pero me duele mucho Scor.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

No te preocupes amor.- dicho eso salió del baño dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto y la abrió.- Ted por favor ven urgente a mi cuarto Albus de nuevo se a puesto mal.- grito Scorpius tras regresar al baño a ayudar a su novio, con el grito que dio no solo trajo a Ted a su cuarto si no que se trajo a todo.

Dime Scorpius que pasa.- dijo alarmado Harry al ver su hijo en ese estado.

No sé Harry comenzó a vomitar.- dijo también asustado.

A ver por favor retírense del cuarto voy a revisarlo.- dijo Teddy cargado a Albus para depositarlos suavemente sobre la cama.

Ok…. Vamos hijos… deja que Ted lo recibe.-dijo Draco

Ok papá

Hola… sigo aquí… por favor Scorpius ponte algo que te tape para poder quitarme las manos de los ojos.- dijo Lily

Lo siento Lily.- dijo sonrojándose

Después de un rato Ted abrió la puerta del cuarto dejando pasar a todos para que puedan ver como se encontraba Albus.

Y Ted que tiene.- pregunto preocupado Scorpius.

Pues nada fuera de lo común

Explícame eso Teddy.- pidió Harry

Pues es muy sencillo, Albus se encuentra embarazado.

De verdad.- dijo Scorpius.

Pues si.- dicho eso Scor se acero a Albus para abrazarlo y besarlo, el resto de la familia se fue retirando para poder darle un poco de espacio, pero sabían que al día siguiente iban a tener una gran conversación.

Ya mañana conversamos hijo.- dijo Draco cerrando la puerta dejándolo solo

Te dijo Albus

¿Qué cosa?

Te dije que esta navidad iba ser diferente a otras.- y lo beso.- gracias por darme el mejor regalo de navidad.- y lo volvió a besar y puso su mano en el vientre del chico.

Te amo Scorpius.

Yo también.- y se abrazaron y acostaron juntos dejándose llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

FIN?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...ese one-short lo hice basándome en el fic que estoy publicando " Y así nos enamoramos"...

Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2011...  
YA NOS VEREMOS EN OTRO FIC


End file.
